A Couple of Quick Conversations
by bizkitprinzess
Summary: A couple of fluffy short conversations between Harry and Ginny. Please Read and Review.
1. Giggles

Author's Note: Okay. Hi Everybody. I keep trying to write Harry Potter fiction with a reduced amount of Americanisms or Canadianisms (as is the case) and I keep hoping I'm doing well. Thank You. This is set in Ginny's fifth year and Harry's sixth. Over Harry's fifth and Ginny's forth year they became friends.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Ginny Weasley was cold. She had no clue what had urged her to go for a walk in the cold and she was getting fed up with it quick. She walked in the castle and strait into something warm- correction someone warm. She looked up into a pair of starling green eyes. He was taller now; He looked down at Ginny suppressing a laugh. "I was just coming to find you." He said happily. He seemed happier then he'd been in a long time.  
  
"Why is that Mr. Potter? Do you need help falsifying your Divination homework again?" She asked playfully as they started walking towards Gryffindor Tower together.  
  
"No actually I wanted to tell you that you missed a great show." Harry continued at Ginny's confused look. "Your brother and Hermione." Ginny laughed.  
  
" Which one?" which prompted a confused look from Harry. "Which Brother, I have seven you must remember." Ginny thought she heard him mumble 'I remember' but she didn't get a chance to ask before Harry replied "Ron, of course."  
  
"What happened this time? Did he steal another one of her books from her?"  
  
"No, he kissed her." Ginny stopped dead in her tracks, Harry kept walking. "Are you serious?" she asked in a tone that meant she thought it was highly unlikely, jogging to catch up with him.  
  
"Why would I lie?"  
  
"You're right, you have no motivation. Now I expect a full recount! I want details!"  
  
"Now Miss. Weasley, do I look like a gossip?" Harry said with a smile, a real smile.  
  
"No Harry, you look like a kind generous young wizard who would never let your best mate's little sister go without good material for blackmail. Mum would have a field day if she knew Ron kissed Hermione. She swore Hermione would make the first move-"  
  
"What?" Harry interrupted. "Your Mother knows about Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"Harry, she's not deaf dumb and blind-"  
  
"I didn't say she was. I think your mothers grand."  
  
"No you didn't and she thinks very highly of you too- but as I was saying you'd have to be pretty dense not to notice those two." Harry laughed.  
  
"I didn't notice till forth year."  
  
"As I was saying," Ginny said with a laugh. "You'd have to be pretty dense."  
  
"Do you want to know what happened or not? I don't have to tell you."  
  
"Yes you do. I'm the only person you have to talk to now that they'll be busy snogging." She said grinning.  
  
"You're assuming that Hermione didn't slap him."  
  
"She likes how Ron's face looks to much to mar it."  
  
"Moving on from that." Harry said. "It was just odd, that's all. Ron was sitting there- staring at her with the weirdest look on his face. All of a sudden she put down her book and yelled at him, to quote, 'Ron Weasley either take a picture or stop staring!' - He up and kissed her." Ginny started giggling.  
  
"I hate giggling you know." Harry said after Ginny had giggled for some time. Ginny stopped giggling and walking, again Harry kept walking but soon enough he stopped and went back to face her. "I didn't mean to insult you or anything Ginny, its just it drives me right batty." Ginny just smiled.  
  
"Someday you'll hear someone giggle and it will sound like one of the best things you've ever heard Mr. Potter. Mark my words." Harry just stared at her contemplating- when Ginny took off running, yelling back to him while giggling, "Last one back to the tower eats a Canary Cream!"  
  
In that second Harry had to admit, she was right. 


	2. Hot Chocolate

Ginny Weasley sneezed. She hated being sick around the Holidays, especially when she was one of only four Gryffindor's left in the tower. Hermione had said it was a good thing she wasn't missing any school- her O.W.L's were coming up and she couldn't miss any work. Ginny had wanted to scream at her in frustration. There was at least one consolation prize though, as Ginny had suspected Ron and Hermione were spending a great deal of time together, alone - leaving Harry and Ginny stuck together. The Portrait hole opened and Harry walked in, carrying a large mug of hot chocolate. "Hi Harry." Ginny said innocently making eyes at the warm drink in his hands.  
  
"You don't have to stare at it like you're going to attack me for it." Harry said in a slightly sullen tone. "It's for you anyway."  
  
"Thank you Harry." Ginny said with a smile taking the hot chocolate out of his hands in a flash. "I can only assume," she continued after taking a large drink "that you're following in the tradition of my brothers in pestering the house elf's for food?"  
  
"I'm pestering no one. I just went down there to visit Dobby and I mentioned you were sick and he said I should take something back up for my Wheezy." Harry said with a laugh.  
  
"You're Wheezy?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You haven't met Dobby have you?"  
  
"No, I can say I've had the pleasure."  
  
"Well, I guess the best way to tell you about Dobby would be ." Harry said stopping abruptly, the smile fading from his face rapidly. "Maybe not." Ginny knew that reaction.  
  
"I understand. Ginny's as fragile as glass, she can't handle anyone talking about her first year. Completely understandable." Ginny said stiffly looking anywhere but at Harry, placing her drink on a table. It seemed to have lost its appeal.  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry said looking at her intently. "I didn't mean it that way Ginny, it's just- I didn't really know if you liked it being talked about."  
  
"I don't mind." She said, still with a certain amount of stiffness.  
  
"Gin." Harry had never called her that before.  
  
"Thank you." Ginny said abruptly. She still wasn't looking at Harry so she didn't notice his confused look.  
  
"For what?" Harry asked.  
  
"You had to be thick didn't you?" She muttered turning to look at him. "For saving me in the chamber. I never really thanked you and you saved my life." Harry blushed.  
  
"You'd do the same for me." He managed.  
  
"Really Harry, you wouldn't let yourself get in that situation would you? I was a silly little girl."  
  
"Don't say that Gin- you weren't a silly little girl. You were strong- you fought him." Ginny sighed heavily.  
  
"I'm having second thoughts Harry. I do mind talking about this."  
  
"No you don't Gin-"  
  
"Since when have you started calling me Gin?" She asked with a forced laugh, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Ginny let me talk." Harry pleaded, switching back to the more familiar name. Ginny nodded. "He called you that, in the chamber, He called you a silly little girl and even then you weren't one. You were strong. I don't think I know anyone else who could fight him that long."  
  
"Really Harry. You can't be serious - "  
  
"I am." He said interrupting her. "Ginny. You fought him. In my eyes you're a hero. He might have made you do those things, but you tried to get rid of him, you fought him and in the end we won that battle." Ginny was silent. After a few minutes, she stood up picked up her hot chocolate and whispered, "Let's hope we win the war as well." And walked towards the stairs which lead to her empty dorm. Harry let her go. 


	3. Christmas

It was Christmas morning and Ginny Weasley wasn't too excited to get up. She lay in bed looking at the scarlet hangings surrounding her and contemplating three facts. One, she was very tired. Two, She had gotten Harry Potter a Christmas present and three, She didn't know if he had gotten her one. All she had gotten him was a book; very Hermione of her yes but the book was about beating the unbeatable chess player. A knock on her door broke her out of her thoughts, but she didn't want to get up so she yelled, "Come in?"  
  
"Are you sure?" yelled a male voice from outside her door. It was Harry.  
  
"I'm dressed if that's what you mean." She was- she'd worn flannel PJ's to bed and they were about as indecent as full body armor. About as sexy as full body armor as well. She heard the door opened and she pulled apart her bed hangings. "Morning Harry. Happy Christmas."  
  
"Happy Christmas Gin." Harry said smiling, wearing a navy blue Weasley sweater. "You said you were dressed." He teased with a smile.  
  
"I am. What do you want anyway?" He'd never been in her dormitory before.  
  
"Well Ron and Hermione are busy- I excused myself by saying I was going to see if you were awake."  
  
"Ron didn't insinuate you were coming to turn his sister into a scarlet woman? Visiting her in her dormitory and all?" Ginny said barely containing her laughter.  
  
"I believe he was too busy making a 'scarlet woman', as he says, of Hermione." Harry said not bothering to contain his laughter. After he stopped laughing he noticed her presents. "You haven't even touched your presents yet!"  
  
"I was still debating a lie in when you knocked on my door actually. Pass them here will you?" Harry complied passing the package recognizable as from Molly Weasley.  
  
"Thank you for my book, maybe I'll manage to finally beat Ron." Harry said while watching her open her new Weasley sweater - emerald green.  
  
"I can only hope," Ginny said pulling her sweater on over her head "you will. His ego when it comes to his undefeated record is becoming unbearable!"  
  
"I think you'll beat him before I will Ginny." He said handing her a small present. Ginny smiled when she realized it was from Harry.  
  
"I wonder what's in here?" Ginny pondered with a smile.  
  
Harry blushed and urged, "Well open it!" Ginny ripped the paper off as quickly as she possibly could- it was a velvet box. Her mind reeled- it was the kind of box jewelry came in. The box creaked as it opened, like all jewelry boxes do and Ginny was floored. In the box laid a simple silver bracelet. It wasn't fancy, expensive, or even remarkable but Harry had given it too her so it was all of the above in her eyes.  
  
"I saw it one weekend in Hogsmede and thought you'd like it. I've never noticed you wearing jewelry but it kind of reminded me of you. I-I mean it's elegant, and sophisticated and smart looking and- and ." Harry stammered and then stopped.  
  
"It's brilliant Harry. Help me put it on?" She asked taking it out of the box. Harry took it from her hands and circled it around her wrist. He fumbled with the clasp, brushing his fingers and the back of his hand against her wrist. Ginny desperately tried to remind herself this was Harry, her best friend, she didn't have a crush on him anymore- did she? He finally got the clasp and she couldn't help but giggle. She watched his face expecting him to cringe but he smiled widely at her. Then Ginny did something that shocked both of them- she leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered "Thank you" in his ear. They broke apart and Harry, slightly dazed passed her another present. Nothing else that Christmas made her happier then the bracelet Harry had given her, and it's permanent residence on her wrist spoke for that. 


	4. Chess

Ginny was giggling again and it made his stomach flutter. Harry scratched his head again. He was stuck doing an essay for potions while Ginny beat Ron at chess. Ginny was beating Ron! He wanted to be there to cheer Ginny on, not halfway across the common room. A victorious cheer emerged from around the chessboard. Ginny had won- he knew she would. Hermione was trying to keep Ron from losing his dignity any further by challenging Ginny to a rematch, while Ginny skipped over to join Harry. "Harry!" Ginny giggled. "You missed the crowning achievement of my fifth year." She proclaimed sitting down next to him.  
  
"Does that mean you're not going to beat Percy's O.W.L's scores then?"  
  
"I didn't say that." She said giggling again. Harry was coming to like giggling more and more each time he heard Ginny giggle. "Still working on potions?" she asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"Almost finished. Two inches left." Harry sighed continuing to write.  
  
"Write really big. I want to visit the kitchens."  
  
"You just want to here Dobby call you 'Harry Potter's Wheezy' in person." Harry joked, earning him a hard whack along the head.  
  
" I do not. I'm hungry, for your information."  
  
"You're almost as bad as Ron, neither of you ever have a full stomach."  
  
"You did not just compare me to my brother!" she said with mock outrage.  
  
"Not on purpose," Harry mumbled finishing his essay. "Done."  
  
"Good." Ginny said getting up. Harry didn't. "Well come on."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want to and I'm hungry," Ginny asked slightly curious were Harry was taking this.  
  
"Well, I'm not. What's in it for me?" Harry asked turning to look Ginny in the eye. Ginny smirked.  
  
"What to you want?" Ginny asked. Harry eyed her suspiciously. "Maybe." she continued, "you want to hold hands?" Harry blushed. "Maybe snuggle really close under your cloak?" she continued to tease- barely containing the blush she felt crawling up her neck by turning away from Harry and walking towards the portrait hole, asking behind her "Coming?" to which Harry complied.  
  
Out in the corridor neither spoke until Ginny did something even she didn't realize she'd done till she was doing it. She took Harry's hand in hers. She didn't even realize they'd reached the kitchens until they were entering them- she was too wrapped up in the feeling of their fingers laced together.  
  
Harry was trying to suppress his smile; he could feel the bracelet on Ginny's wrist against his skin and the memory of when he gave it to her replayed in his memory for the millionth time. He reached up to tickle the pear with a smile.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Author's Note: I started this story a long time ago and never posted it for fear of it sucking. Since book five is coming out in like seven days I figured I should post it while it's still in line with the so far. Thanks, please review. 


	5. Dating

Since the walk to the kitchens a week ago things between Harry and Ginny were tense. The last week was odd; they talked but mostly about non- committal subjects like the weather, schoolwork and Quidditch. Neither knew if they should broach the subject that was at the tip of their tongues. And to make matters worse it was Valentine's Day- a day about love and candy and flowers and they were stuck in limbo about their relationship to be, or maybe not to be.  
  
Ginny and Harry sat across from each other at a table in the common room- taking turns staring at each other from over the top of their books. Ginny noticed around the fifth time she sneaked a look at Harry that his book was upside down and she started to giggle- this seemed to be Harry's breaking point after a week of keeping his thoughts silent. " I never thought the sound of someone giggling would ever make me as happy as the sound of you giggling does." Harry admitted with a slight laugh, looking her in the eyes- both of them becoming serious.  
  
"Harry, we have to talk."  
  
"Yeah we do, don't we?" He said sheepishly.  
  
"Yes, we do." She said, letting out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.  
  
"There's something more then friendship between us isn't there? I mean Hermione and I are friends and I've never thought of her the way I think of you."  
  
"If you think of me the way I hope you do, Ron would kill you for thinking about Hermione that way."  
  
"Ron's liable to kill me for thinking about his sister that way." Harry confessed with a worried look, causing Ginny to laugh.  
  
"What Ron doesn't know won't hurt him." She teased smiling at him.  
  
"So.we're more then friends. Are we-" Harry couldn't finish his own sentence, he literally couldn't articulate the word, so Ginny finished the sentence for him.  
  
"Dating?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We are?" Ginny said turning the meaning of his word around. "You never asked me?" she said innocently.  
  
"That's not what I meant, well it's what I'd like, I mean."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ginny, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Was that really that hard to ask Harry?"  
  
"You can't imagine." He said with a sigh. "So are you going to maybe, I don't know, give me an answer?" He said slowly, and Ginny could have sworn she heard a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter, my answer depends on a few terms and conditions."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"As my boyfriend you'll have to promise me a few things- one," but Harry leaned over and interrupted her with a kiss. The few people in the common room, at this new development, started hollering and laughing- the most noticeable comment uttered was 'About Bloody Time'.  
  
When they broke apart from each other, Ginny felt breathless- and from the looks of it Harry was breathless as well. "Harry?"  
  
"Yeah Gin?"  
  
"Happy Valentines Day."  
  
"Happy Valentines Day Gin." Harry replied with a huge smile.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes? You'll be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Without a Doubt."  
  
"No terms and conditions?" He asked warily.  
  
"Only one." Harry instantly looked worried. "Always kiss me like you just kissed me." Ginny said with a laugh and Harry moved over to sit next to Ginny, and for the first time in a week things were looking up.  
  
The End  
  
- - - - - - - Author's note: I wrote all of this before Book 5 and it was a little hard to go back and put the finishing touch on the last bit after reading it. I spaced things out a bit to - I made this chapter set on Valentine's day which makes Chapter four take place in early February. So it's starts in November, then goes to December and Christmas and then to February and Valentine's. A felt the need to clear that up a bit. Thanks to all the people who told me to finish this. Please review and tell me everything you think about the story. 


End file.
